


Sammy

by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash), UltimateFandomTrash



Series: SPN Hiatus Creations 2019 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Dean Winchester is Sam Winchester's Parent, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 22:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/UltimateFandomTrash
Summary: Dean's life looking out for Sam.





	Sammy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for week 6 of [SPN Hiatus Creations](https://spnhiatuscreations.tumblr.com/).  
> Prompt: Winchester Brothers.

Dean didn’t know why Mommy’s stomach was getting bigger. He asked, as well as he could, and she explained to him, and he learned a new word:  _ brother _ .

Dean was going to be a big brother.

Sammy was born, and Dean didn’t know what to think of him. He was small, and smelled weird, and cried a lot. But eventually he found himself sitting with Sammy in his lap, pointing at the pictures in their books and trying to read to him, but really telling him stories of his own. And Sammy was getting a little bigger each week it seemed, grew just a little more, got more hair, seemed to do some new thing that put a smile on Dean’s face.

Their house burned with Mommy inside.

Dean took Sammy outside, and waited for Daddy to come out, wondering if he would, realizing how alone he was, staring.

Dad came out.

No Mommy.

Dean had Sammy.

Life with Sammy was strange after that. There was school, his brother learning to walk and taking his first steps towards him, learning to talk, Sammy joining him in school, moving, moving again.

Then again.

And again.

Dad going out all the time, leaving them.

Dean taking care of Sammy.

Sammy becoming an absolute nerd that Dean loved to pieces and would defend to the ends of the Earth.

No Mom.

But still he had Sammy.

Dean learned what Dad did.

Monsters were real, and he hunted them.

A monster had killed Mom, and he was hunting the thing that had done it. That’s why they were always moving, why he always left Dean to take care of Sammy, why he left them.

Alone.

It wasn’t fair.

Dean started training.

Sam found out.

Sam started training.

They were raised like warriors: training together, hunting together, killing together.

And loving each other hard, even when they fought and yelled and screamed and hit and drew blood.

Sam left.

Dad disappeared.

Dean was looking for him, hunting on his own. Until he found a way to get Sam back in.

Dad died.

But Dean still had Sam.

He still had his little brother Sammy, and that’s what mattered.


End file.
